


Minty Mango

by snipershezz



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Food, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Messy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Stick Boys ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: Kraglin’s tongue would be the death of Yondu. He was sure of it.





	Minty Mango

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this yesterday, because I got inspiration for it, but wanted to go back and finish day ten and eleven first.
> 
> Fun Fact: Minty Mango is a fruit from the game Slime Rancher XD
> 
> October 12th - Prompt Twelve - Licking
> 
> #kinktober

“Where’ve you two been?” Yondu asked the pair as they wandered up.

Peter bounced excitedly on his heels, “Kraglin took me to get space ice cream!”

Yondu chuckled, “It ain’t _space_ ice cream ya dolt, ‘s just ice cream.”

The Terran rolled his eyes, “It _is_. Earth don’t have Minty Mangoes.”

“Earth _doesn’t_ have Minty Mangoes.” Kraglin corrected absently, tongue curling around the cone in his hand.

Yondu watched, as that long, flat, pink tongue, scooped up some of the treat and withdrew into the Hraxian’s mouth.

_Fabulous._

Kraglin had found a whole new type of torture for Yondu to endure.

The Centaurian checked his wristpad and sighed, they still had another hour before roundup.

Peter giggled, “Kraglin! You got ice cream in your beard.”

The taller man chuckled, tongue coming out to lick along his lip, “Did I get it?”

The kid shook his head, “No, it’s there!” He pointed to the man’s chin.

Kraglin licked at his beard, swiping the ice cream and making a satisfied sound when he pulled it back into his mouth.

The Terran blinked, “Dude. That is totally freaky! How long is your tongue?!”

The Hraxian shrugged, “Pretty long, I guess.”

“Show me!”

Kraglin stuck out his tongue, it reached just passed his chin, he curled it upwards and poked himself between the eyebrows before laughing at the Terran’s dumbfounded expression.

“That’s wild! You could like – totally pick your nose with your own tongue.”

The Hraxian burst out laughing, “You’re disgusting Pete.”

Yondu chewed the inside of his cheek, grumpily.

He didn’t think it was funny.

It was damn inappropriate was what it was.

He inconspicuously covered his crotch with his duster and adjusted himself.

_Fucking_ Kraglin.

Now he’d have to walk about with a hard on.

The Terran took interest in some stall close by and wandered over to it.

Yondu took the opportunity to yank Kraglin down to his height, murmuring quietly in his ear, “Ya better put that thing ta good use later, ya hear? Makin’ me hard in public ain’t very nice, darlin’.”

Kraglin pulled back, eyes wide, before a filthy grin crossed his face, “Yes’sir."

* * *

 

Peter had been tossed unceremoniously into bed an hour earlier than usual because Yondu couldn’t fucking stand it any longer.  He’d barked at the boy to stay put, locked the door up tight and stalked to his cabin like a man possessed.

Kraglin was seated cross-legged on their bed with a tub of some kind in his hands.

“Wha’s tha’?” Yondu asked curiously as he hung up his coat and began shucking layers like they were on fire.

“ _Space_ ice cream.” The other man replied. “Minty Mango flavour.”

Yondu snorted and pulled the long-sleeved shirt over his head, “What’cha gon’ do wit’ that?”

Kraglin sucked in his cheeks, and raised his eyebrows insolently, “I’mma cover ya in it an’ lick it all off.”

The Centaurian paused with a boot half-way off, he thought about it for a second then leered, “Messy. I like it.”

The Hraxian snickered, “Thought ya would.” He moved to the side as Yondu crawled onto the bed, naked, hard and dripping. Kraglin groaned, “How long ya been hard like tha’?”

“Since ya came back wit’ that ice cream cone, this arvo.”

“Ya ain’t had a wank?”

The older man shook his head, “Nah. Been thinkin’ ‘bout that pretty pink tongue all day, after that – well – jackin’ off just weren’t gon’ cut it.”

Kraglin popped the lid off the tub as the Centaurian laid down, sticking a finger into the half-melted goo and curling his tongue around it.

Yondu bit his lip, canting his hips up in the air.  The next lot he scooped out dropped onto the Centaurian’s stomach making the man yelp, “Fuck! ‘S cold.”

Kraglin guffawed loudly and received an affronted look before he rolled his eyes warmly and leaned down to lick it up. Yondu shivered pleasantly, as the Hraxian proceeded to smear ice cream all over, from his collarbone to his thighs.

The taller man supported himself on his sticky hands over him and proceeded to lick and nibble his collarbone, Yondu whined when he stopped and opened his eyes.

Kraglin licked his lips and raised both eyebrows, smirking widely, “Yummy.”  He leaned down to kiss the Centaurian, curling his massive tongue around the shorter man’s and sharing the taste of the sweet ice cream.

After a minute he broke away to lick at Yondu’s chest.  He laved the flat of his tongue along the scarred sternum, circling the Centaurian’s nipples and sucking roughly.  Yondu canted his hips up, eyes closing, and rubbing his body tacky with drying sugar against the taller man’s leathers. He babbled something unintelligible, fingers carding through thick hair as the Hraxian licked a path down his stomach.

Yondu hummed desperately as the man avoided his crotch in favour of his thighs, licking them clean.  The tongue disappeared again and Yondu eyelids fluttered open, the Hraxian fiddled with his belt, pulling himself out of his leathers.  He gave the older man a dirty grin as he dunked his hand in the melted ice cream in the tub and brought it back to himself.  His back arched as he rubbed a thumb over the head of his cock.  Yondu watched with rapt attention as Kraglin threw his head back, groaning.  His own hand snuck towards his aching erection but was quickly slapped away.

Kraglin’s eyes were all heat as he looked down, “Nah. Yer gon’ watch as I cum all ova yer cock, then lick it off.”

The Centaurian grit his teeth against a desperate pleading snarl, watching in fascination as Kraglin’s hand sped up and the man rutted forwards desperately.  His breathing hitched, and his lithe form tightened. Warm pearly cum splattered across Yondu’s twitching cock, mixing in with the light green ice cream.

Kraglin launched himself forwards, tongue coming out to lick around the man’s erection and balls before swallowing him whole.  Yondu’s shout would’ve been heard halfway to Terra as his hips shot off the bed, nearly choking Kraglin before he wrestled them back down.

The Centaurian muttered praises blindly, mixed with moans and clicks, as he felt that _amazing fucking tongue_ curl around the head and slid down the underside, to flick across the throbbing vein there.  He snarled, fists tearing the bed sheets as his world shattered and he came down Kraglin’s throat.

Kraglin crawled up beside him, panting like he’d run miles. Yondu curled into his warmth, sighing contentedly.

They were both sticky and the bed was a fucking wreck.

“Yer tongue will be the death o’ me.” Yondu muttered into Kraglin’s shoulder.

He chuckled, “Ya love it.”

The Centaurian snorted.  A smiled crossed his face as he drifted towards sleep, “Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, as usual mad shout out and big love to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
